Inspiration
by Shippuuden44
Summary: After a long day, Shuichi is dying for some attention from his lover, but Yuki has a close deadline to meet. Will one kiss and a few words give Shuichi the attention he craves and the heartfelt words that make Yuki feel...love? Sorry for the crap summery!


HI PEOPLE! :D

Sorry I haven't posted anything in forever. Been really busy and whatnot.

Ryuichi: But Emi-chan, all you've been doing lately was watching Gravitation DVDs!

EmiFL4H: That's besides the point! And besides, Gotta suck up all the fun I can until I have to go 2 hell (school) in 3 days ___

Ryuichi: Eeeeh! That's scary!!

EmiFL4H: Horribly. Now, while I'm not being sucked into the depression and sadness that is education, I wanted to post a FF of my curent Anime Obsesion! So, here it is! My wittle ole' Shuichi x Yuki Gravitation oneshot! :D

'_Blah-Blah' -__ Thinking_

"Blah-Blah" - Talking

"_Blah-Blah" - Flashback talking_

_*Blah-Blah* - Sound Affect _

* * *

*_Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick*_

That was all that was heard from the quiet, dark house. Every room silent, except the study of a certain blond romance author.

Yuki sat alone in his dark study, the only light coming from a small lap on the desk, and the light shinning from the laptop. The continues sound of fast-paced fingers hitting keys on a keyboard. After a moment, Yuki paused and turned to see what time it was.

'_Tch. 9:36...damn deadlines.' _Yuki cursed, taking out a new cigarette and lighting it with his favorite lighter. His lighter with the picture of him and Shuichi on it…when they went on their date together. Yuki stared at the lighter for a while, allowing a small smile to appear on his face. But, after a moment, Yuki's smile turned into a confused frown.

'_Wait a sec. It's almost ten o' clock at night and Shuichi isn't parading around in his boxers asking to get a goodnight kiss?' _Yuki smirked at the thought, as his fingers began pounding at the keys once again. _'Maybe he finally got the message that I don't want him around.'_

Not 5 seconds after that thought, did Yuki regret saying it. Not because he didn't think that, but because it would be just like Shuichi to burst through the wall at any minute after the mention of his na-

"YUUUUKIIIIII! I'm hooooome!" That very same boy shouted, bursting down from the ceiling into his Yuki's soft lap. "Hey, hey, Yuki! Did you miss me?" Shuichi asked, doing his huge idiot girn. If he were a dog, his tail would be wagging like crazy.

Yuki's cigarette fell out of his gaping mouth, his face a blank stare.

"You..IDIOT! Why can't you just open a door like a normal person!?" Yuki shouted angrily at his now cowering lover.

"B-But Yuki…I…."Shuichi whimpered, tears already flooding to his eyes. Sighing heavily, Yuki took his hand and gently wiped away his tears.

"Man, you really are an idiot. But that reminds me, why are you home so late?" Yuki asked, reaching his arms over his lover's body to his laptop.

'_Eeh! Yuki was worried about me!!' _Shuichi thought happily. Yuki, worrying about me!!

"…Eh? Oh um, Mr. K made us stay late so that we could get in some last minute recording." Shuichi responded, taking off his back-pack and jacket. "And then Hiro's bike broke down, so we had to walk home, and we ran into an old friend so we started talking. And THEN, We-"

"Okay! I get it! Some things popped up." Yuki snapped, interrupting Shuichi's useless ramble. "So, did you eat?"

"Mhm! Hiro and I also grabbed some ramen. I didn't want to come home and use the kitchen, just incase you were sleeping." Shuichi replied laying his pink head on Yuki's shoulder.

"So, you're afraid of waking me up from banging around the kitchen, but not from bursting down from a hole in the ceiling?" Yuki asked, propping Shuichi up with one arm and typing with the other.

"Of course not! I just saw the light on in here, so I knew you were awake!" Shuichi retorted, sticking his tongue out playfully at his Yuki. "And besides….I _really _missed you today…" Shuichi mumbled wrapping both of his arms around the blondes neck.

Yuki did not hug back, or even seem to notice, but…he didn't push away. After a moment, he responded.

"Idiot. Now, leave. I still have to finish 3 more chapters before the deadline tomorrow evening." Yuki said, releasing his hold on Shuichi so that he could typing faster, causing Shuichi to slam against the hard floor.

"Aw, c'mon Yuki! We haven't spent any time together lately, what with your new book being published soon and BAD LUCK's new album coming out in a few days." Shuichi pleaded, quickly recovering from the hard fall to the floor.

"Beat it, you damn brat." Yuki retorted, receiving a quick 'No!' from his pink-haired love. "Look, you brat, give me one good reason why I should risk missing the deadline to my newest book to spend time with you just because you're a little lonely." Yuki shouted, glaring sharply at the young vocalist.

A silence spread through the room. Shuichi lowered his head so that his bangs hid away his face.

"….Because I love you." Shuichi raised his head so that he could now look at Yuki, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Of course, he had said that many times before, but this time, something felt different about the way he said it, the way it came out, the way it pretty much slapped Yuki lovingly in the face.

Yuki eyes widened for a minute, but returning to his normal scowl. He turned around back to his laptop, typed in a few things, clicked on something a few times, and gently closed hi laptop. He then slowly turned to Shuichi, who, at this point, was standing there, tears flowing down his childish face.

Shuichi was then surprised when he heard Yuki get up from his seat by the desk. Yuki slowly approached him, and cupped his face with both his hands. Suddenly, bringing his face closer to Shuichi's, he licked off his lover's salty tears.

Shuichi's eyes widened when he felt Yuki do this. Usually when he cried Yuki either called him an immature fool, or a damn brat like always. But this time, for the 2nd time that night, was different.

"Yu…Yuki, what are yo-" Yuki had cut off Shuichi's useless questions the only way he knew, by kissing him. Shuichi grinned inwardly in seeing that Yuki was giving him attention again. He threw his small arms around the blonde's neck and gladly kissed back. Yuki then moved his kisses down to Shuichi's neck, receiving a moan from the childish-man from pleasure.

"Yu…ki…." Shuichi whispered lowly. His hand found his way to the buttons on Yuki's shirt. As he unbuttoned them each, Yuki began to yank off Shuichi's pants. Once his shirt and Shu's pants were off, Yuki gently picked Shuichi up into his arms bridal style and carried his off into the bedroom, and…continued…..

------LATER!------

"Yuki, can I ask you something?" Shuichi asked, wrapping his arms around one of Yuki's comfy pillows. _'Mmm, it smells like him!'_

"I couldn't think, I needed a break anyway. And why should that matter, you got what you wanted." Yuki said lighting yet another cigarette. (A/N: I noticed how in the manga, every time after they have sex, he smokes XD)

"W-Well, yeah. But you know, 'spending some times to together' doesn't always mean sex!" Shuichi shouted back, burying his pink-colored head deep into the Yuki smelling pillow. "I mean…that parts good, too. _Really good._" He whispered to himself, another blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Hm. That's what I thought." He removed his smoke from his mouth just for a moment so that he could bend down and kiss Shuichi on the lips one more time before pulling back.

"Go take a shower, I got to get back to work." Yuki said, putting the cigarette back in his mouth, and buttoning back up a new shirt.

"Aww, c'mon Yuki! Can't we go a third time? Pleeease?" Shuichi begged, hopping out the bed and wrapping his small arms around Yuki's waist.

Yuki stared down at his lover with a stern look on his face…well…stern-_er. _

"Sorry. Can't. Deadline in less than 24 hours." Was all Yuki said before quickly kissing Shuichi's forehead and gently pushing him back on the bed.

"You can go take a bath if you want, I'll probably be up for a few more hours." And because he could just _feel _Shuichi's waterworks kicking in, he turned around to give him an actual smile. "And I promise that I'll come to bed, right next to you, when I'm finished." Was all he said, before walking down the hall, back into his study.

Shuichi smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around his own body. And after a few minutes of relaxing silence, whispered, "Goodnight, Yuki."

------Back in the STUDY------

*_Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick*_

Again, went Yuki's keyboard. Seeing that he only had to type in 3 more words before he reached the limited amount of words, he pondered which words to choose. The last few words in a story were sometimes the most important.

Wishing to get back to bed with his lover, even though Shuichi would have to leave for work in 5 hours, Yuki wracked his brain for the right words.

That's when he saw it. They had left a piece of clothing back here in the study, Shuichi's pants to be exact, and it was still lying there, right where Shuichi stood a few hours ago. Still thinking of some 3 damn words to put in, he remembered what lead to that night's events.

"…_.Because I love you." _

Again, for a third time in the last 24 hours, Yuki allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

He turned back around, now facing his laptop once more, and typed in the 3 words that had changed him.

*_Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick*_

And as he hit the 'save' and 'send' icon on his laptop, he slowly re-read those words out-loud, that smile still on his handsome face.

"_I love you…"_

And little did he know, that a wide awake Shuichi, even though he didn't say his name of to his face, knew that he meant it.

And always would.

* * *

YAY! My first ROMANCIC oneshot! :D

2 be honest, it felt really weird while I was writing the kissing scene o-o

I had never typed things like that before, I felt like a total pervert! …Well….I guess since I'm writing this is the first place makes me a per, doesn't it! XD

Hey, can't blame a girl for like SOME yoai! ;3

I was also listening to In The Moonlight by Bad Luck while writing this! I love how it sounds like Shu-baby wrote that song for his Yuki-poo!

Ryuichi: Emiii-chaaaan, What's a lemon? (not meaning the fruit)

EmiFL4H: Oh dear Lord, I don't even wana think about writing that! O-O

Yuki: Tch. Leaving out the sex. What a baby.

EmiFL4H: Can it, pretty-boy! And speaking of a baby, you're lucky I didn't include MPREG!

Ryuichi: Eeehh, that's scary, too! *hides behind Mr. Bear.*

EmiFL4H and Yuki: Agreed.

~Love , love, LOVE,

EmiFL4h!


End file.
